Recess on Deck
by natesomate
Summary: T.J, Spinelli, Gretchen, Vince and Randall all go to a high school on a cruise ship, staffed by their former enemy Phillium Benedict, hot teacher Joel Ellison and multiple job working Paul Blomquist, together they all go on zany adventures and stupid schemes.
1. Introduction

On the SS Third, former teacher, school principal, secretary of education and megalomaniacal terrorist Phillium Benedict has reformed and was hired by Superintendant Skinner to act as cruise ship director for the SS Third, for which there is a high school on-board and Benedict is the principal of.

"Welcome aboard the SS Third, i am your cruise director, Phillium Benedict, and yes i know, wasn't i arrested 5 years ago for crimes against humanity and terrorism? well you're right, but i've reformed and am know a fuctional human being, with absolutely no fear or hatred of kids of any kind" Benedict tells a person who has just arrived in the ship's lobby

Then, Benedict turns around and sees four kids walk into the lobby with their parents, one kid has a green jacket and a red baseball cap, another one is wearing a leather jacket and a beenie, with combat boots, one is wearing a green sports jersey and sneakers and the last one is wearing a blue dress and glasses. Benedict recognizes these kids, these are T.J Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Vince LaSalle and Gretchen Grundler, four of the kids who foiled his plan 5 years ago, they are now 15 years old.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Benedit screams.

"Doctor Benedict" says T.J, the leader of the four kids "Weren't you arrested?

"I promised if i ever saw you again, i would kick your butt" Spinelli shook her fist at the former criminal.

"Well, kids, i'm no longer that crazy wannabe dictator anymore, i'm just a guy who runs a cruise ship, and i'm no longer a doctor, so just call me Mr. Benedict from now on" Benedict tells his former enemies "Also why are you here?"

"Well our parents could afford to send us here and it's good education plus a vacation, so why would we say no?" Gretchen replies.

"Weren't there 6 of you?" Benedict asks.

"Gus was sent to military school and Mikey went to a theater school" Vince responds.

"Hi guys" says a voice, the kids and Benedict saw another kid walk in, he was red-headed and had a blue shirt, this is notorious schoolyard snitch, Randall Weems. Benedict didn't want to deal with a 5th kid from Third Street Elementary.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" He screamed as he ran away from the 5 kids and jumped off the side of the ship.

"He took that better than i estimated" Gretchen snarked. She knew from the moment he saw him again, he would run away in fear.

On the skydeck, Benedict is being lowered back on the ship by a crane, he's wearing a life saver around him.

"Benedict, you really need to let go of your failures in life" T.J tells Benedict.

A tall handsome man walks onto deck, Gretchen gazes at him, she clearly find him handsome.

"Kids, this your teacher, Mr. Joel Ellison, he's my sister's son and my nephew" Benedict tells the kids.

"Nice to meet you kids" Joel said as he extended his hand out for the kids to shake it, Gretchen is the first to do so.

"Hi, i'm Gretchen and these are my friends T.J, Spinelli and Vince" Gretchen fastly told Joel.

"Nice, to meet you, Gretchen, and T.J and Spinelli and Vince" Joel slowly told the kids.

A slightly taller, but not as handsome man also walked onto deck, this is Paul Blomquist, ship's engineer, security guard, janitor, lifeguard and first mate.

"Hi, i'm Paul" Paul said to the kids, but they all ignored him.

"Anyways kids, i'll take you to your rooms" Benedict told the kids as he shuffled them away.


	2. Getting Started

Benedict was showing the 5 kids their rooms "Vince, Randall can you have the left room, T.J you can have the right room all by yourself" Benedict told the boys.

"How come i get a room with Weem boy" Vince asked Benedict.

"How come i get a room with LaSalle" Randall complained.

"I don't quite know, that's just the way it is" Benedict sighed.

"Anyways, Spinelli, Gretchen, your rooms are in the deck above" Benedict took the girls to see their rooms.

T.J enters his room, unpacks his stuff and lays on his bed, it's not gonna be the best time of his life without Gus and Mikey, but he still has Spinelli, Vince and Gretchen.

Alas, Vince is stuck with Randall, who was Ms. Finster's most loyal student and snitch. It was gonna be a pain.

In Spinelli and Gretchen's room, Gretchen has immediately begun work on several papers, even though school hasn't officially begun yet "Do you need to work on those?" Spinelli asks her.

"Just in case one of our classes with Mr. Ellision is one of these subjects" Gretchen assures her friend.

"I'm pretty sure one of them ain't about how dreamy he is" Spinelli said as she saw that one of the documents said "Why Ellison is dreamy"

Gretchen blushed and shut her laptop.

Meanwhile in the staffroom, Benedict, Paul and Joel were drinking coffee.

"I swear that girl in the glasses likes me" Joel tells his uncle and his co-worker.

"Well, you are rather hot" Paul says "But then again, no one can be as hot a person who fought in the Gulf War, like me"

"How old are you?" Joel asked.

"That's not important" Paul snapped "What is important, that you never get into a naval battle with a bunch of Somalian pirates"

"Anyways, Joel" Benedict interrupted "These kids are just kids, only 15, you should never underrestimate them, because 5 years ago, when they just 10, they stopped my evil plans and-"

"Uncle Phil, i told you to forget about your evil plan" Joel yelled at his uncle.

"Those kids ruined my lifes work, i will not forget it" Benedict snapped. He then walked out of the room.

"What'd he do?" Paul asked.

"He attempted to get rid of summer vacation by moving the moon, but those 4 kids alongside 2 others stopped him and he's resented them ever since" Joel explains.

"Why is he the head of a cruise ship now though?"

"Because the governor of Arkansas and Superintendant Skinner offered him clemency if he took up the job of manager of the SS Third" Joel told the multiple job working man.

"Well, i've been offered clemency by many world leaders if i took a stupid job, but cruise ship manager wasn't one of them" Paul says.

In class, everyone was sitting in their chairs, T.J and his friends noticed a few familiar faces, including The Diggers, Ashley A, Sue Bob Murphy, Mundy, Gordy and Hustler Kid.

"Welcome to class kids, i am Mr. Ellison, your teacher for your schooling on this cruise ship" Joel said as he wrote his name on the chalkboard.

"Now kids, who was Blackbeard?" Joel asked his class.

Gretchen put her hand up.

"Yes Gre-"

"Blackbeard, real name Edward Teach, was a pirate who sailed the seas from 1716 to 1718, where he was killed by British soldiers led by Robert Maynard in the battle of Ocracoke Inlet" Gretchen answered the question faster than she usually did.

"Correct" Joel says.

The four friends were sitting on the sky deck, T.J and Spinelli were reading the newest Senior Fusion comic, Vince was spinning his basketball with his finger and Gretchen was doing all the homework Joel gave her.

"Hey kids" Paul walked up to the kids.

"Hi Mr. Blomquist" T.J replied.

"Please call me Paul" He pointed to his scar on his cheek "You wanna know how i got this scar"

"No" said the kids in unison.

Paul groaned in annoyance "No one wants to know"

Randall walks up to the kids "Greetings my fellow kids"

"What do ya want Weems?" Spinelli growled.

"Mr. Benedict has told me to give you jobs, T.J, you're the towel boy, Vince, you're the guy who works at the drink stand, Spinelli, you shall work in the laundry and Gretchen, you shall work as a janitor" Weems told the kids.

"Those are my jobs" Paul complained.

"They're your assistants"

"That's okay then, Alright kids, get to work" Paul shouted as the kids went to their work stations.


	3. Randall's New Friend

The kids were sitting in class, learning about New England, as the ship had docked there.

"The states of New England are Massachusetts, Vermont, New Hampshire, Maine, Rhode Island and Connecticut" Joel told the class, Only Gretchen and Menlo were really paying attention, everyone else was bored or sleeping "Spinelli" Joel spoke up while Spinelli jumped up from her sleep "Tell me one of the states that are apart of New England"

"Scotland"

Joel face palmed "No" he said bluntly.

Then Benedict walked in "Class, i like to present to you, your new classmate"

A girl walked in, wearing a red dress, her hair was in a ponytail, her hair was also oddly black on one side and white on the other.

"Hello, i'm Ivy, Ivy De Vil" The Girl spoke up. She looked very cute, she had a smile as big as the sun.

"Welcome Ivy" Joel politely responded "I'm your teacher Mr. Ellison"

Ivy took a seat right next to...

Randall.

"Hi, i'm Ivy, who are you?'

"I'm Randall"

Randal and Ivy stare at each other for about 20 seconds, both of them smiling.

"I swear if Randall starts dating that girl before any of us get any boyfriends or girlfriends, we might as well live the rest of our lives alone" Spinelli said to T.J, Gretchen and Vince.

Meanwhile on the Skydeck, Randall and Ivy are sitting down at a table.

"So Randall, you were a snitch back when you were in elementary school" Ivy asked Randall.

"Yeah, i still kinda snitch from time to time. What do you do?" Randall asked.

"I mostly had a normal childhood, i helped out my aunt by trying to get her neighbors to sell their farm to her, they didn't sell and we both ended up being chased off by robotic dogs"

"That doesn't sound normal, like at all"

"My aunt's a known nutcase, that's as normal as it can get"

"How about i buy you a smoothie?" Randall suggested.

"Yeah sure" Ivy and Randall went over to the smoothie stand, where Vince was working.

"So what do you two love birds want?" Vince said semi-sarcastically.

"We want two banana smoothies, and for the record, we're not love birds, we've just met" Randall told Vince with a mildly unamused look on his face.

"Sure you are" Vince said fully sarcastically as he gave the two their drinks.

"So, Ivy, why'd you come here?" Randall asked.

"My aunt sent me here because she thought i needed to learn about the different cultures and countries of the world" Ivy told him.

Then, without anyone noticing, Ivy dropped a sleeping pill into another patron's smoothie, The prank victim took a sip of his smoothie, his head then slumped onto the table.

In T.J's cabin, he was looking at a Senor Fusion comic book when Benedict came bursting in.

"DETWEILER, DID YOU PUT A SLEEPING PILL IN A PATRON'S DRINK?!" Benedict yelled.

"Why would you assume it was me?" T.J confusingly said.

"Because you are known for pranks, therefore, you have a 1 week detention" Benedict sternly told T.J before walking out of the cabin.

"This whomps" T.J sighed under his breath.


	4. Confronting Ivy

T.J, Spinelli, Gretchen and Vince were sitting in dentention, framed for various pranks they did not commit.

"i swear that De Vil girl is the main reason behind all these pranks" Spinelli growled.

"She's been rather chummy with Randall, maybe he knows" T.J said.

"Nah, if he knows, he would've ratted her out already" Vince moaned.

"We should tell Mr. Benedict" Gretchen suggests.

"Whenever he's around, Ivy is as good as a button" Spinelli said.

Mr. Benedict walks into the room "Alright kids, your detention is over" The four friends stood up and walked over to the door "Oh, and Mr. Ellison has assigned you a class project you have to work with Ivy and Randall to complete"

The Four friends groan, they have to work with Snitch Boy and that new girl, they dreaded it.

In the study room, Ivy and Randall brought out a chalkboard.

"Alright guys, we are heading to The Bahamas in two days, we have to work on a project that details the Islands of the nation and it's fauna" Ivy explained to her classmates.

"The three largest islands are North Andros, Great Inagua and South Andros" Gretchen said.

"Correct Gretchen, now tell me what is the national animal?"

"The Flamingo" Vince said.

After about 1 hour, the Chalkboard was full of facts about the Bahamas fauna and flora.

"Well guys, we did it, we'll turn it in to Mr. Ellison tomorrow, wanna talk about anything else?" Ivy said.

"Yeah. why did you frame us for those pranks?" T.J said. Ivy twitched her eye "What?"

"You pulled various pranks and framed us for it" T.J continued.

"Like putting a stink bomb in the biology lab" Gretchen said.

"And putting glue on Mr. Benedict's chair" Vince called out.

"And drawing a moustache on Blomquist's mom's picture" Spinelli put in her two cents.

"Is this true, Ivy?" Randall asked.

Ivy twitched both of her eyes "Yes. it's true" She said bluntly.

"Why?" Randall said.

"Because I was raised by a family of nutcases, It's the only way I know how to act" Ivy yelled.

"Look, Ivy, we know it's hard to act out of genuine kindness, especially since you're a De Vil, But if you try, You can be good hearted, Now, the best thing to do right now, Is to come forward and tell Mr. Benedict the truth" T.J Said. Even though he was mad at Ivy for framing him and his friends, he was a person who could view the good in people and believe they could be redeemed.

Tears started dropping from Ivy's eyes. "You really think I can be good?" She said.

"Yes. I do" T.J Assures her.

Ivy hugs him.

In Mr. Benedict's office, Ivy knocks on his door and enters.

"Hey, Mr. Bendict, I want to tell you something"

"What is it, my girl?"

"I did all thoses pranks, I just pinned the blame on T.J and his friends" Ivy confessed, Mr. Benedict looked at her, confused.

"You framed them, but you're too cute to cause trouble"

Ivy face palmed "Are you at all aware of my aunt's antics?" Ivy asked him.

"Well, i know she tried to skin a bunch of puppies, but i assume You are different from her"

"My whole family is well known for cruelty and evil, well except for my Irish cousin Dermot De Vil, but we don't talk about him very much and he isn't invited to family reunions. Anyways, i did all those pranks and i framed Detweiler and his friends, so i deserve to punished"

"Okay then, 3 days detention" Mr. Benedict ordered.

Ivy walked out of his office and up to her new friends "I got 3 days detention"

"Well, it's step 1 to your redemption" T.J said "But, eventually, You'll be a upstanding civilian"

The 6 friends walk off to the skydeck, Completely forgetting that Ivy has detention.


End file.
